


Something Different

by Enonem



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonem/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: When your girlfriend wants some change in your already spicy love life.





	1. Thomas

Tonight was heading in a rather different direction that Thomas could have predicted. Possibly a dangerous one. But he had to bow to events and to Justine’s enthusiasm.

A chance encounter, a quick battle fought side by side and unexpectedly flirtatious banter. Justine saw everything, heard everything and thought her own thoughts. Almost before Thomas could think it over, Justine had taken them both to their flat, pushed them in the shower one after the other and had sat Sanya down to explain her and Thomas’ arrangement.

"Let me see if I understand." Sanya shifted awkwardly in his seat. "You two can't touch each other, because every time you have sex you - he pointed at Justine - become protected by love and that would hurt you," he finished, shifting his gaze to Thomas.

"Basically, yeah," Thomas replied.

"And sleeping with other people... resets the thing?”

Justine smiled. "It is a convenient loophole, isn't it?"

Sanya gave her an appreciative look. "Very convenient." He grinned. It was a good grin, all white teeth, sparking eyes and boyish charm.

Thomas found himself smiling in response, but it must have been a little strained because Sanya's expression sobered up.

"Must be hard," he said.

Thomas and Justine looked at each other. There was a good measure of pain in her eyes, but it was mixed with gallons more of love and encouragement. Thomas nodded. "It is."

He turned back towards Sanya. "Feeling sorry for the monster, sir Knight?"

Sanya threw his head back in a quick laugh. "Given the present circumstances, some sympathy is the minimum requirement." He gave Thomas an earnest look. "We fought together. You're a decent man."

Thomas had to avert his gaze while something shifted in his chest. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"And you're pretty," Sanya went on. "It’s been a while since I've been with a man." He grinned again. "Good way to start again."

In Thomas’ peripheral, Justine gave him an 'I told you so' look. His lip curved upwards in reply.

"What about you, Thomas?" Sanya continued, having missed the exchange or else ignoring it. "I thought you only liked women."

Thomas looked Sanya over, slowly and deliberately. "It's been a while."

There was a pause. Once the explanations were dealt with, all Thomas and Justine could do was wait for Sanya to make his decision. Excitement grew in all three of them. Thomas could sense it like a soft breeze against his skin.

"Well, this will be fun," Sanya said eventually. "But on one condition," he added sternly, interrupting Justine, who had already started to get up. The Knight looked Thomas straight in the eye. Thomas was extremely aware of the Sword resting on the man's lap. "You will not feed on me, vampire. Our bodies will be the only things to come into contact. If you cannot give me your word that you can keep your demon under control, this will not happen."

Thomas held his gaze. “You have my word, Knight.”

Sanya nodded slowly. He took his Sword from his lap and rested it carefully against the wall next to his chair, his motions slow and deliberate. “So,” he said with a huge smile. “How do we do this?”

This part was always Justine’s show. Thomas gestured at her to take the lead and she stood up slowly, looking for all the world like a sex queen. She took Sanya by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Sanya walked behind her with a bemused look that quickly darkened as lust took over.

Thomas gave them a few moments’ headstart before he followed. At times he indulged the more innocent parts of his predatory instincts. When he reached the bedroom doorway things were already in progress.

Sanya sat on the edge of the bed. He did not look up at Thomas as his attention was fully occupied by Justine climbing over his legs to straddle him.

Thomas watched their embrace with possessive pride and mounting excitement. 

Sanya's large hands made quick and surprisingly nimble work of the buttons of Justine's blouse. He pushed it off her shoulders and caressed her entire back in the process. Justine pushed his face down against her neck, which he began to kiss and nibble. Justine’s shiver of pleasure went straight to Thomas' cock.

Sanya finally looked up at Thomas from behind the curtain of Justine's hair. He cocked an impatient eyebrow.

"Well, Raith? You're the incubus, don't tell me I have to make the first move."

Thomas grinned in reply and stepped closer, obedient to all appearances and relishing in the game of giving and taking control. He gave the big man a quick look, studying the movement of the muscles under his skin. Then, without further hesitation, he reached out and brushed one finger in a precise line from the middle of Sanya's forearm to the base of his collarbone.

Sanya threw his head back with a shudder and gave out choked cry of pleasure.

"Okay," Sanya said. "Okay, then."

Thomas climbed behind Sanya and brushed his hands over his shoulders, his neck and his back. Every teasing touch pulling moans out of the man. When Thomas added his lips to the mix, Sanya lost it. The needy, almost pathetic sounds he had been making with his face buried between Justine's breasts turned into a deep possessive growl. With surprising speed he reached back to yank on Thomas' hair and pull him into a heated kiss.

Thomas smiled against it. He would not relinquish dominance just yet. Bracing himself on Sanya's shoulders, he forced the kiss into a more languid pace. When he finally released him, Sanya shivered, his eyes still closed.

A soft sound pulled them both back. Justine was staring between them, her eyes dark with lust. Her body swayed gently as she ground her hips over Sanya's. He grabbed her hips and pressed her close to him, answering her movements.

Thomas whipped off his own shirt before pressing his chest flush to Sanya's back. He snaked his hands under Sanya’s clothes and passed them all over his chest, scratching down lightly in a few places.

Through the fabric, Justine could also benefit from Thomas' action and shivered in reaction to his touch.

He kept going until just before Justine would lose control. She gave a sigh that was half a moan and willed herself still.

Sanya, on the other hand, was already past his breaking point. He was slumped against Thomas with half open eyes. His lower body grinding blindly against Thomas’ hands and Justine’s hips. Soft, desperate sounds escaped his mouth.

When Thomas took his hands off him, Sanya had just enough presence of mind to gently push Justine from his lap before he turned around and flung himself at Thomas, flattening him across the bed and pushing his own tongue roughly into Thomas' mouth.

This time, Thomas let him have his way.

Sanya clawed at his own clothes, breaking the kiss only for a messy moment so that he could pull his t-shirt over his head.

He wrapped his arms around Sanya as the big man draped himself, hot and shivering, over him. As Sanya assaulted his neck, Thomas pressed him closer and leaned into his mouth, offering himself up fully.

Sanya knew what he was doing. Soon enough Thomas was shuddering in genuine need under his touch. He bit his lip while Sanya's rough hands roamed over his body, followed by his tongue a while later.

Low moans filled the room as Sanya's embrace grew more heated and possessive. He held Thomas tight while he kept kissing, sucking and biting at the skin on his torso. Their legs entwined and the two men began grinding against each other.

Thomas was getting lost in the thrill of being taken. It was rare for his to let his lovers take their fill of his body like this, which only made those few occasions more exciting.

When Sanya dug his nails in a particular spot on Thomas' abdomen, he couldn't hold back a distinctly high pitched moan. He clamped a hand over his mouth but not before Sanya had paused in his ministrations and was staring at him with a look of mixed astonishment and smugness.

Next to them, Justine giggled. "That's new."

Thomas and Sanya turned to look at her. She crouched on the bed, leaning towards them. Her face flushed and smiling. She had discarded most of her clothes and her hand moved in tantalising circles over a wet patch between her legs.


	2. Justine

The sight of her love in another man's arms aroused Justine more than she would have imagined.

Thomas have her a look of mixed pride and smugness that indicates quite clearly he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Sanya was not privy to this silent conversation, but he seemed to grasp the basics of it. He caught Justine's eye and held it as he took a firm grasp of Thomas' hips, made quick work of removing his remaining clothes and slowly leaned to press a soft kiss on the tip of his cock.

Then, fast as lightning, he squeezed Thomas' ass with one hand while with the other he burrowed around and down to tease his hole and dipped his head to take the whole length in his mouth.

Thomas' breath caught. Justine bit her lip.

Sanya went down on Thomas like a man starved for no more than a handful of seconds before he released him, ignored the sound of protest and went over to Justine.

He wrapped her gently in his strong arms and kissed her deeply. With a shiver she tasted Thomas in his mouth.

She drew her nails hard over Sanya's skin as he bore her down gently. He caught the hint and let go of her mouth to nip at her throat. His hands on her body turned rough. He held her hard in place and squeezed her breast almost to the point of pain.

Justine wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself hard against his cock. Her hips moved almost of their own accord and she covered Sanya's neck with breathless bites.

Sanya shivered under the attack. But evidently, while he had seemed ready to fuck Thomas hard, he wanted to take things slowly with her. He changed tactics and gently extricated himself and gave Justine a sweet, almost boyish smile. He kissed her deep and slow, wrapping his arms around her. He kept her in place by the simple mass of his body over her and the immovability of his kiss. Justine melted into it. 

"Oh that won't do," came Thomas' voice after a small eternity.

Sanya gasped sharply against Justine's mouth and threw his head back. Thomas was draped over him, his hands moving over his back and his tongue drawing patterns over the side of his neck. Sanya's eyes rolled back in their sockets for a moment. Justine smirked. Thomas was not using his demon, he was just that good.

Justine pushed on Sanya's chest until he gave her enough room to pull up her legs on either side of his hips.

Thomas used the extra room to position himself behind Sanya, careful to avoid touching Justine's legs. His hips thrusted and Sanya's hand convulsed on Justine's breast as he gave another loud moan. He let his head fall on Justine's chest as Thomas rubbed himself over his ass. Justine slowly reached out and drew her hands slowly over the broad expanse of his back. Thomas pressed kisses over the trail of her fingers. As close to touching her as he dared. When they reached Sanya's ear, Thomas nibbled his lobe and whispered something inaudible.

Sanya's hand travelled slowly down until it rested on the inside of Justine’s hip. With a distinctly less boyish smile this time, he lowered his pelvis until the tip of his erection brushed against her sex through the thin layer of fabric. She moaned in surprise and grinned at him. He grinned back but did not move. Justine had to give a few desperate thrusts against the tip of his cock before he finally complied. He pushed his hand under her underwear and pressed his fingers against her. Justine bit her lip and pressed against his fingers in pure reflex. She heard herself moan as he worked her with surprising skill.

It did not take long for Thomas' attentions to crumble Sanya's composure entirely. Sanya’s touch grew rough and his sounds desperate. He hid his face in the crook of Justine's neck and gave her skin something that was half kiss half bite. She and Thomas exchanged a complicit smile. The situation could be improved and Thomas would see it in her eyes.

He put a hand on Sanya's shoulder, his fingertips a dangerous mere inch from Justine's breast.

"No, sir Knight," he said. "You'll need to show more dignity than that."

He pulled and Sanya rose up, more than eagerly pressing his back to Thomas. He never stopped his work between Justine's legs.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Sanya, holding him in a gentle but iron-strong embrace. He began stroking his body in slow movements, clearly driving Sanya mad with impatience. Justine bit her finger in anticipation. While one pale hand drew languid patterns over Sanya's chest, the other travelled inexorably south. Inch by inch until it finally wrapped around Sanya's cock. Thomas bucked his hips at the same time and Sanya gasped. Holding him tighter, Thomas began to grind against Sanya's in a slow rhythm which Sanya unconsciously repeated against Justine. It was precisely rhythm she wanted now and Thomas knew it. Their eyes met, smoldering, over Sanya’s shoulder, who was too wrapped up in pleasure to notice.

Their pattern grew faster and harder. Justine moaned loudly and kept her eyes firmly on the show her love was setting up for her.

Sanya's beautiful muscles stood stark and shivering against Thomas, whose lips and tongue were hard at work on his neck. Looking down she could see the tip of Thomas' cock appearing and disappearing from between Sanya's thighs, right underneath Sanya's own cock, which was currently at the mercy of Thomas' fingers.

She began to shudder as their cries filled the room.

_Not yet._

She gently pushed Sanya's hand away from her. Thomas stopped immediately, waiting for her to determine the next step. Together they left Sanya trembling and in some confusion.

One look between her and Thomas was enough and they manoeuvred Sanya to lie down on his back. Which he was only too eager to do when Justine faced away from him and straddled across his shoulders.

With a growl he grasped her hips and pulled her down to him. Justine gasped sharply when she felt the heat of his mouth on her. His tongue exploring her ruthlessly.  
Thomas’ eyes were burning with lust. It was human lust for the most part; only a few glimmers of silver floated in his eyes. That was surprising but she was too consumed by pleasure herself to give it much thought.

Thomas grinned and moved down.

Never breaking eye contact with Justine, he took hold of Sanya's cock and slowly traced its length with the tip of his tongue.

The teasing got a noise of frustration from Sanya and Justine alike, at which Thomas chuckled before taking Sanya's whole length into his mouth.  
Sanya responded by squeezing Justine's ass and sucking hard on her clitoris. She cried out.

Thomas couldn't look at her face anymore, so he kept his gaze on her hands, where she was balancing herself on Sanya's abdomen. Thomas placed his own hands next to hers. Barely an inch apart. The closeness and danger electric to them both.

Something close to a sob escaped Justine's mouth and she wondered how long she could last.

Sensing her being close, Thomas increased his speed on Sanya, working him to finish.

Sanya's cry spread through her and one of his teeth brushed against her clitoris. That finally tipped her over the edge and she came, breathlessly riding down on Sanya's mouth.

She collapsed with heavy limbs and was still for a moment in bliss. She was dimly aware of Sanya gently caressing her thigh.

When she looked up Thomas was looking at her from across Sanya's legs. His sweet smile was incongruent with the passion of only moments before. But his eyes were rapidly turning silver.


	3. Sanya

Sanya lay in bed, smiling and thoroughly satisfied. Justine was lying on top of him with her legs on either side of his head. He couldn't see beyond her (not that he minded what he could see) so he spoke to the air.

"My sex life has peaked. I will never have sex that good again."

There was a faint chuckle in response. He could not tell who it came from.

"I mean it. And don't think I live like a priest, I know what I'm talking about."

"I did not assume that," Thomas said. "You have made it abundantly clear that you know your business." His voice was weird. Like it was still filled with desire. And something else. Gently pushing Justine off him, Sanya sat up.

Thomas was standing in front of the bed. Fully hard. His eyes were bright silver and he kept Justine's gaze locked to his. Her breathing was beginning to speed up.

"Oh," said Sanya. "You, uh, didn't finish?"

Thomas did not look away from Justine and his voice did not change. "No, if I did I would have difficulty controlling my demon. Even with your influence."

"It seems to me like you're having difficulty enough."

Thomas' attention was slipping. "Hmm," he said. Justine gave a small moan and her hand began to move towards him.

"Give her a moment, would you?" Sanya all but snapped.

Thomas blinked and looked away. He shuddered.

Justine sat up slowly, frowned for a moment and then smiled. "Back in a minute," she said and slipped out of the room, still naked. After a few seconds they heard the sound of running water.

Sanya kept his eyes on Thomas, who was breathing slowly. Still facing away.

"Thank you," he said. "I don't usually hold back that much. There was some backlash."

Sanya grunted noncommittally. "What did you mean about my influence?"

Thomas turned to face him. His eyes were still silver, but darker. "It was much easier than I expected to keep my demon under the surface when I was touching you. Your Knightly virtue, I assume."

Sanya crawled towards him and put his arms around his waist, Thomas was shaking. "Right then."

Just before their lips met, Thomas' eyes grew hard and bright again. It was different this time. "Careful, sir Knight!" he hissed. He had the face of a predator who is being kept from his prize.

Sanya held his gaze. Calmly.

Thomas closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He nodded.

The kiss was long and warm. Thomas stopped shaking and pressed himself against Sanya.

When they came apart the vampire's eyes were almost normal again. Even his erection had subsided a little.

"Did miss something?" Justine's voice surprised them both. They had not heard her come back.

She and Thomas exchanged a look and Sanya saw understanding on her face. She smiled at them both as she lay back on the bed. She knew what had just happened.

For the next several minutes, Justine and Sanya lay in each other's arms, nursing the last of their post-coital exhaustion. Thomas sat by their feet, slowly stroking himself as he watched them.

Eventually Justine slipped free and directed her gaze entirely at Thomas. Her eyes shining with desire. "I'm ready."

This was the part Sanya had not been looking forward to. He knew Thomas enough to know he was a decent man and his genuine love for Justine was undeniable. He was also aware that Justine was far from a defenceless victim. She was an intelligent woman in perfect control of her situation.

But he also knew dark impulses. From both ends. When Thomas and Justine would embrace, however much in love they were, they would be predator and prey. Sanya was not sure he could just stand back and watch.

He watched in apprehension as Justine slipped away from him and stretched out her arms to her vampire lover.

Thomas threw himself on her and they melted into each other.

So did Sanya's worries.

There was no predator-prey dynamic to be seen. The effect of the demon was obvious, but it seemed to affect both of them in the same way. Losing them both in a haze of perfect passion.

Their bodies moved in unison. Thomas' lips and hands roaming over Justine's skin while she met each movement, not guiding him, but anticipating him. Their voices mingled in a duet of moans just this side of desperation.

It was the most erotic thing Sanya had ever seen.

He knew better than to touch them right now. So he kept his distance while he watched them, stroking himself to their rhythm. It took only the slightest effort of imagination for him to feel the softness of Justine's skin on his lips or the tension of Thomas' muscles pressed against him.

He bit back a cry when Thomas entered Justine. The couple were staring into each other's eyes with such intensity that Sanya almost felt like he was watching something forbidden. Almost.

Their eye contact was broken when Justine buried her face in her lover's neck and Sanya's imagination brought him back into the tangle of pale limbs before his eyes.

He shivered with every bite or caress he witnessed, he could taste the salt off their skins and his pleasure mounted and mounted with theirs until all three cried out their release.

Sanya collapsed in a boneless heap with his eyes closed. He wanted to bask in his bliss. He did not want to open his eyes and find himself an intruder as the passion abated and the couple wanted to be alone.

He started at the feeling of a body on him and he looked to find that Thomas was climbing over him. He settled on the one side of him while Justine snuggled in on the other. She beamed up at Sanya and placed a hand on his chest as if to keep him there. He turned and saw Thomas giving him a similar look. Apparently he was still very much welcome.

Laughing, he put his arms around them and held them both tight. Thomas and Justine nestled their heads by his shoulders and reached over to hold hands over Sanya's chest.

It was soft and warm. They all fell asleep within seconds.

 

Sanya woke up to the grey light of predawn filtering through the curtains. He lay looking at it for a few moments in a daze, letting the memory of the previous hours wash over him. He smiled to himself. He was by now accustomed to his job giving him perks of a distinctly unsaintly nature (source of some of his religious scepticism and of much of Michael's annoyance), but an affectionate threesome with a White Court vampire and his girlfriend was very much a new thing.

Justine had shifted onto her back during the night. One hand in his own and the other on her stomach. On his other side, Thomas had turned to face away from him, pressing his back against Sanya's side and holding his arm against his chest, almost like a blanket. He looked incongruously adorable.

Sanya could only allow himself a few minutes of relaxed bliss before less romantic needs of his body forced him out of bed. Taking care not to wake up either of his companions, he crawled out of bed and went in search of the bathroom.

Once in there, he found himself smiling at the scene. Two minds were clearly in constant struggle here. One was determined to impose organisation and a certain aesthetic sense, but was clearly having to content itself with containing the chaos to manageable levels. A propensity for pastel tones in the practical decorations gave Sanya an idea of who was who in that struggle. Faced with that view of Thomas and Justine's domestic life, he found he could not bring himself to climb back in bed with them. He never took the coward's way out the morning after, but now the feeling of being an intruder creeped back on him.

He looked down at himself and with a cringe he figured he would have to compromise and at least take a shower before sneaking off. It was impossible the noise would not wake Thomas up at least, but he assumed he would understand and pretend not to notice.

He was just about to finish making himself more presentable when he saw someone enter the room. The frosted glass of the shower box blured the pale figure, so he was taken aback when Justine slid open the glass door. She had a hand on her hip and looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow and a knowing grin. Sanya could only stare at her in some embarrassment. He felt like a schoolboy caught trying to play hooky.

"Really now, that's very rude of you, sir Knight," she said in a tone that was half playful half sultry.

"Um..." Sanya said wittily.

Justine walked in the shower box with him and closed the door behind her. "What makes you think we're done playing?"

She laughed at Sanya's evident confusion and took pity on him, dropping the innuendo.

"You really don't have to sneak away. We have a good deal of experience with this, we don't do awkward morning goodbyes."

"That's a relief. And I'm sorry, I don't usually run off."

Justine stepped closer to him - which was surprising in itself since it was a small box and Sanya was a big man - and brushed a hand against his chest. "Good. Don't."

"Justine?"

She smiled lazily at him. "We were careless, did you notice? I am protected again, I should undo it."

Sanya had to wonder where she could possibly get the energy. Then again he seemed to have plenty to spare himself at the moment.

He grinned at her and put a hand against her waist. "Careless, uh?"

"I don't know how it could have happened," Justine said in a tone that suggested otherwise.

He pressed her against the glass and kissed her. It was sweet and slow. Evidently neither of them had as much energy left as they wanted to believe.

He stepped away from her, grinning at her sound of protest. He reached up and angled the shower head so that the stream fell on her chest. She looked at him in confusion for a moment and moaned long and low as he turned the temperature up. "I'll have to remember this," Justine murmured as she spread her legs and looked at him from under heavy lids. Grinning and with the hot water doing half of the work for him, Sanya went on his knees.

 

Despite Justine's promise, there was some awkwardness. It was inevitable. The next time Sanya and Thomas would meet there would probably be a lot of noise and gore flying everywhere. Not to mention some very straight allies.

Thomas stood a few steps away with his hands deep in his pockets while Justine gave Sanya a chaste kiss goodbye. She stepped away and nudged her boyfriend forward. Thomas passed a hand through his hair and grinned up at Sanya, but made no move to touch him.

"So..."

"So."

Behind Thomas, Justine rolled her eyes.

"That was fun," Sanya said. "A one time thing, I imagine?"

"Hm? Oh, yes probably. Considering..." He took a deep breath. "Look, Sanya, please don't tell anyone about this? There are too many factors involved and-"

"Oh, good thing you said so. I was just about to grab Michael and Dresden for beers and give them a minute by minute account."

Justine shook with silent giggles with her face in her hands.

Sanya grinned as the look of utter horror spread across Thomas' face, before he let out a breath of nervous laughter. "Right. Okay. Good."

Sanya clapped him on the shoulder. "See you around, Thomas." With a final wave at Justine, he stepped out of the house.


End file.
